A Poor Farmer and a Witches Revenge
by steelfether11
Summary: Just something I wrote for english class. flamers welcome, it would be a nice change from suger coated crap. Involves a little bit of gore at the end and good dragons.


disclamer Idont own this st...wait a second! i do! this story is mine! mwahahaha (Jumps up and down histerikly, slips and falls on ass.) _cough, cough. _ok yeh, on with one incrdibly sterotypical story. BLEH! I make myslef gag.

The Poor Farmer and the Witches Revenge

Once upon a time, in a land far away existed a small, but wealthy kingdom renowned for its grand balls and beautiful, but kind princess. Today it was said princess's birthday and her father had spared no expense in throwing her the most magnificent celebration ever. Handsome princess and gorgeous princesses came from all around to dance and feast in her name.

For hours the nobles danced and chatted threw out the halls and gardens until an ominous storm rolled in, its promise of wind and rain forcing the party-goers in side to continue there fun while the minstrels worked merrily to drown out the noise of the howling wind and rain.

Then with no warning the great gold and silver doors where thrown open in a gust of wind that snuffed out the torches and candles and caused many of the celebrators to shout in alarm. Silhouetted in the constant flashes of lightning stood, strait backed and tall an old crone, an evil smirk twisting her other wise lovely features. With a careless wave of her spider-like hand the torches sprang to life with an aerie green flame that seemed to produce cold instead of warmth. The witch strode forward, smirking at the frightened whispers. Bravely the king stood up from behind his golden table.

"What is it you want witch!" the crone stoped and sneered at him.

"I'm crushed, I really am don't you remember your poor little sister?" The crowd gasped as one, every one knew of the woman's banishment for practicing forbidden arts, it had been the source of great gossip for years.

"Loretta! What do you want? Why have you returned!" The witch threw back her head and laughed.

"So demanding dear brother! Just as I remember! Very well then I'll tell you what I want." She paused and floated up to the table like a puff of smoke from a chimney and continued in an echoing whisper.

"I'm going to take away all that you hold dear just as you did me all those years ago." With a thunderous cackle she swooped down and grabbed the young princess by one hand before vanishing in a puff of black smoke.

Not to far away from the palace lived a poor farmer. He was handsome and kind but had little money and worked hard to get a good harvest each year.

The day after the ball found the farmer at the river filling a bucket of water for his supper stew, he was startled out of his routine task by a ball of blue light bursting from the river and flying towards him. Soon the light faded leaving in its place a slightly plump, but still beautiful, blue –haired woman with dragon-fly wings. She smiled kindly at the gob smacked farmer.

"Hello young man. I am Selene, the guardian of the local rivers and forests and I have a quest for you." The young man bowed respectfully and asked what he could do to help her, it was bad luck to be rude to any sort of magical being probably because they could place an assortment of curses upon you and your loved ones if they so wanted.

"Last night a terrible event took place, the witch Loretta came to the castle and stole the princess away." The farmer gasped, every one liked the princess, she was both beautiful and kind hearted.

"What can I possibly do? I am but a poor farmer." The guardian clapped her hands and a small leather pouch appeared.

"You are stronger than you give yourself credit for. To help you on your way I will give you three gifts, that is if you agree to go?" the man bit his lip in thought.

"What exactly dose it entail?" the woman grinned.

"You are to rescue the princess." He gaped at her for a second before starting to stutter out protests.

"Yes you, now the gifts I mentioned earlier." With a flourish she pulled a bow and quiver from the pouch, how they had fit in there was a mystery.

"First is this set of bows, while they may not seem like much they will aid you immensely and the quiver shall never empty." Next came a worn moss green travelling cloak.

"This cloak is woven from acromilia web and willow leaves, it will act like a shield against both magical and physical attacks." Finally she grabbed the small pouch from the air.

"Finally this pouch has never ending room, put as much as you like in it, it will never get any fuller or any heavier." She placed the gifts in his arms.

"The witch lives in a castle on top of the mountain guarded by her golems of mud; do you accept the challenge of rescuing the princess?" He looked her in the eye and nodded and with one last grin the guardian vanished in a burst of light, leaving the farmer to get ready to leave on his grand adventure.

The young farmer set out on his grand quest the very next day with all the food he had in the pouch tied to his belt. (A loaf of breed and two apples) he made his way to the imposing mountain and was quick to scale it.

For three days and three nights he hiked threw the rocky land with no sign of life, animal, human or plant. Then on the third morning he was awoken by a thunderous roar the likes of which he'd never heard before. Quickly scurrying to the edge of the ridge the sounds where coming from he peered over and gasped. A magnificent red and gold dragon, at least 50 feet in length was locked in battle against a hoard of mud golems who where fending off its claws and teeth with crude iron blades while tying its legs and tail down one by one with chains of the same metal. The dragon flinched and twisted away from the touch of the metal, the places where it rubbed soon became raw and bloody, the farmer vaguely remembered an old fairy tale that mentioned dragons aversion to iron but thought it to be simply that, and old fairy tale.

The dragon let out another mighty roar as the chains where tightened around its legs and the farmers resolve hardened, he was going to help the poor beast, after all the golems where meant to be the witches guards and they where torturing the magnificent animal.

Quickly he pulled the bow off of his back, strung it and let an arrow fly. With a thud the arrow stuck fast in a golems shoulder, the golem froze and started to crumble away leaving only a pile of dirt in its place. Shaking off his surprise the farmer let lose a quick volley of arrows hitting his target every time. Soon all that was left where small mounds of dirt where the monsters once stood.

Slowly he made his way down the slope towards the dragon who was eyeing him warily, swiftly the farmer loosened the coils of chain from around the dragons legs and steeped back so it could stand up and shake itself free. The dragon quickly steeped away from the pile of chains and turned to face the farmer and inclined his head respectfully.

"Thankyou for your aid, I was to be used as a guard in the witches' castle against my will, for this I pledge my help to you." The farmer bowed back and quickly explained his mission to rescue the princess.

"A noble quest, I shall accompany you and help you, it will be much faster if I fly us there and my wounds are almost healed now." The farmer nodded upon seeing the dragons words as truth, the wounds where closing extremely quickly and the journey would be much swifter by air. Using the dragons rough scales as leverage he scrambled on to its back just in front of the wings, with a great leap they left the ground and made there way towards the storm cover peak in the distance.

Finally after hours in the sky the pair landed out side the weathered castle and in seeing no guards made there way forward only to be stoped short as golems formed from the dirt and surrounded them. The next few minuets where a blur of arrows, fire and mud but eventually the duo gained the upper hand and inched towards the open castle doors finally the pair spied a break in the mass and made a run for it slamming the lage doors closed behind them. The two made there way threw the crumbling hallways keeping there eyes open for an attack soon a soft echo of singing reached there ears causing them to walk down further into the bowls of the castle finally reached a small cell.

"Princess? Is that you?" The singing stoped and a musical voice floated out of the looked room.

"It is I, are you hear to free me?"

"Of course stand back your highness." He heard shuffling and signalled to the dragon to start, with one lash of the tail the door collapsed inwards and a shaky young woman steeped forth. Upon seeing her the farmer gasped, the tales of her beauty didn't do her justice, even when covered in dirt and clothed in a torn and stained smock she radiated beauty and light, a huge contrast to the evil of the castle. With one shaky hand he helped her forward and threw the halls to an outer court yard where they could make there escape from only to stoped short by a furious witch.

"You thought it would be that easy! I will not let you get away." With that the storm clouds broke and the witch lifted herself into the air, thinking quickly the farmer wrapped the clock around the princess and jumped onto the dragons back following her. In response the witch spread her arms wide and shifted, her arms stretched and became scaled and she grew rapidly in size, when she stopped it was a horrendous sight, as if some one had taken a dragon and twisted it into this, this thing! Evil poured off of it in waves making bile creep up in there his thought. With a screeching cry the beast dove forward only to be met head on by the red and gold dragons fury. The battle in the air was swift and ferocious with injuries to both parties. Finally the thing the witch had warped into managed to pin the crimson dragon against a crumbling tower throwing the courageous farmer to the ground with a sickening crunch, its claw rased to deliver the final blow only to fall back as the thing gave a screech of pain and fell to the ground with a tattered arrow spearing it shrivelled cold heart.

The farmer stood up from his kneeling archers stance and ran over to the princess standing beside the rapidly healing dragon. Seeing him she threw her self into his arms and cheered, laughed and cried all at once, the farmer hugged her back grinning before helping her on to the waiting dragons back and heading home to the palace where they where greeted by the full court who they amazed with their tale and dragon friend.

The king, eternally grateful to the poor farmer, immediately offered him his daughters hand in marriage whom he happily wedded within the month. Their dragon friend decided to stay in the castle gardens to guard them and their many children whom would rule fairly and happily for many years to come.

**steelfether11**

yes I know it sucks and I should be working on my other storys but I had to write a fairy tale that stayed to the traditionaly fairy tale story gide lines (ie.prize is marage, prince saves princess, minimal name usage ect.) for english class and thought I may as well post it. my teacher gave me the equivilent to an A+ so it must have some sort of quality even if I think it stinks.

A NEW ARGETLAM

Im having some troubles desiding wether ginnys going to join harry on his adventure or not, leaning towards not. thanks to the few people who did review and yes it will be a ginny/harry though probebly not strait away.

A NEW START

I reread this and realised just how much it sucked and im currently trying to rewrite it but ive lost interest in it and im working on a nother story that i think might acctully go some where, beging for idears for this stink bomb please!


End file.
